Here's to Us
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Professor Oak has enrolled his troublesome grandson at WarLords High, hoping that some strict discipline will make him see the error of his ways. Misty receives the task of helping Gary change his ways, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get through to him. Will nothing change? Gary/Misty. Highschool. AU.
1. Welcome to WarLords High

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Here's to Us

**Summary**

Professor Oak enrols his troublesome grandson at WarLords High, hoping that some strict discipline will make him see the error of his ways. Misty receives the task of helping Gary settle in, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get through to him. Will nothing change?

.

**Chapter One: Welcome to WarLords High**

Gary sat back in his chair and groaned loudly, earning a few light hearted chuckles from the students in front of him. School was such a bore; he didn't understand the purpose of sitting in one hour long classes listening to silly teachers prattle about useless stuff. It wasn't like he was ever going to use material in Shakespeare's works somewhere in the future. Pointless, right? "I don't understand what the purpose of this class is, Miss Jasmine," Gary commented.

Miss Jasmine, a young shy woman in her late twenties, turned around and looked at Gary. Her face was pale, and her hands were trembling slightly. It was just her luck she ended up with the most troublesome student in WarLords College. "What seems to be the problem, Gary?" she asked.

Gary glanced sideways at the student next to him and sighed. "What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"Uh... I want to be a mathematician," the student replied.

Gary turned around and faced the front of the class. He glanced at Miss Jasmine with a frustrated look on his face. "See Miss? Billy here thinks this class is useless too." The kid's name wasn't Billy, but Gary didn't care enough to ask. It could've been Bob. It could've been Clive. "Now, I think we could better spend our time doing more useful things," he said. He cast a quick glance at the clock on the wall above the board and faked a sigh. "Unfortunately, class is almost over. What a shame." He wiped a brow on his forehead pretending to be dramatic.

The poor teacher wasn't sure how to react. If she tried to gain control, Gary would simply mock her and the class would burst into hysterical uncontrollable laughter. Raising the concern with the principal Ghetsis, wouldn't help her case at all either. Ghetsis didn't listen to the staff; he often complained they weren't trying hard enough. She fidgeted uncomfortably. Perhaps it would be a good time to start looking for jobs elsewhere in the district. A vet or a zookeeper sounded like a decent job. "Class dismissed," she said in a shrill meek voice.

"Finally, I was wondering when this torment would end," Gary said, immediately standing up from his chair. He picked up his books and marched out of the classroom without saying goodbye. His classmates could only watch with amusement. As Gary exited the class, he was greeted with a light punch to his shoulder. "Damian!" he exclaimed. "Didn't think I'd see your ugly mug so early in the day," he said a teasing grin on his face.

Damian rolled his eyes, not at all phased by Gary's comments. He was one of the lucky ones Gary actually liked talking to. Gary disliked many people and he usually greeted them with a fist in the face or a knee to the stomach if he really hated them. He particularly hated nerds for their meek and gentle nature. "Good to see you're in a nice mood."

"I had Miss Jasmine for English, it always puts me in a good mood," Gary replied. "Who did you have?"

"That bug guy, Bugsy," Damian said, "Wouldn't stop chatting about his latest collection of bugs," he added.

An image of the short purple haired man appeared in Gary's mind. A visible shudder ran down his spine. "He's a fuckwit. Ghetsis should sack him." He lifted both his arms and placed them on his spiky hair, then ran his hands through messing it up even more. "Isn't he getting married to that chick, Gardenia?"

Damian lifted his eyebrows. "He's getting married?"

Gary nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, he proposed to her apparently."

"I thought she was dating that other bug guy, Burgh?"

"They were, but not anymore."

"Don't look now, Gary, but the Smiley Dicks have arrived," Damian whispered, corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smirk.

Gary ignored Damian and looked to his right, spotting the lame crew at the far end of the hall. The Smiley Dicks consisted of four members who were all virgins. Ash was the leader of the group. He was loud mouthed, reckless and incredibly stupid. The poor boy couldn't even tell the difference between a muffin and a cupcake. He wore a baseball cap, and sometimes he even wore his school jacket back-to-front.

Brock was Ash's best friend. Unlike Ash though, Brock was actually reasonably intelligent. Gary often found him trying to suck up to pretty female students by lending them a hand, but the girls often ignored him. The boy tried way too hard to impress. The third member was Tracey, and like Brock, he often tried to flirt with the girls, but they just weren't interested in him. The final member of the group was Cilan, a weird green haired guy obsessed with aliens.

A brief silence fell as the school bell rang indicating the end of class. Students from all directions quickly piled into the underground hall trading gossip in loud voices. Gary sighed with frustration as students scrambled past forcing their way through the crowds to get to their next class. One of the students bumped into Gary, causing his books to fall out of his hands and onto the floor. Gary turned around and glared at his enemy, a short first year student with black frame glasses.

He bent down and quickly picked up Gary's books and rose to his feet. "I... I am sorry," he said, gulping nervously as he handed the books back to Gary.

Gary refused to accept the books. "What's your name?" he demanded, staring the kid down.

"Ma...Max," he mumbled. Several students nearby stopped their vile gossip to listen. One of the girls standing behind Max caught Gary's eye, and flushed, stifling her giggle with a hand.

Gary winked back at the girl, and smirked as she fidgeted, cheeks flushing a bright red. He would acquaint himself with her later, but first Max needed to know who he was dealing with. Gary bent down, and placed a finger on Max's chest, then pressed hard. "Who are you affiliated with?" He glanced down at the boy's shirt searching for some badge. Every student enrolled at WarLords was required to participate in one co-curricular club activity only. Club activities ranged from cooking, gardening, animal care, dancing and even rubbish cleaning. Both Gary and Damian were part of the school rock band, one which was highly respected for the musicianship the members showed. Girls made up the core fanbase though, as many of them were only fans because of Gary.

"I am with the research group," Max replied.

Gary pulled back his hand. "The nerd club."

Max nodded. "Yes."

With no warning, Gary rammed both hands into Max's chest and pushed him onto the floor. He spat at the ground beside him and sneered. "Just be thankful you are not a nerd." Max remained on the floor watching Gary fearfully. "Now, run along." Gary shooed Max away. He scrambled up onto his legs and quickly headed in the opposite direction, as far away from Gary as possible.

The school bell rang again. It was time for students to head to their next class. Gary sighed, annoyed. That was certainly a short break, he thought. "Look, we better head to the next class. I have Birch next, and he's good friends with my grandfather. I don't want to be late for him." He glanced down at the time on his iPhone. In five minutes the next bell would ring indicating the start of the next lesson. Students that are late for his class were not allowed into the classroom, and were always given an immediate detention. "We'll meet up again at lunch behind the maths building; I brought a few 'presents' for us." A smirk crossed his features.

"A little late for presents don't you think, Gary? Christmas was two months ago," Damian pointed out.

"Whatever," Gary said, rolling his eyes.

.

I wasn't actually sure what Jasmine's last name was, so I'm just going to refer to her as Miss Jasmine, as silly as that sounds. Reviews are much appreciated! In the next chapter, Gary causes trouble with Misty.


	2. Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Here's to Us

**Summary**

Professor Oak enrols his troublesome grandson at WarLords High, hoping that some strict discipline will make him see the error of his ways. Misty receives the task of helping Gary settle in, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get through to him. Will nothing change?

**Special Thanks**

Ally147 and egoshipper4ever for reviewing the previous chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their faves/alerts list!

.

**Chapter Two: Dance with the Devil**

Gary entered his modern history class and took his seat in the far back right hand corner of the room. This was the only class he paid any form of attention. Upon sitting down in his chair, Birch entered the room, raking a hand through his hair. "Today we will be discussing the Cold War," Birch said, strolling towards his desk. He sat down on the brown leather chair and rested his neck on the headrest.

Gary pouted. Lucky bastard, he thought. The students were not as fortunate as the teachers at WarLords. Instead of sitting down in nice comfortable chairs, they were forced to sit on green plastic stools. It was believed having no backrest would teach students to develop good posture.

Boat load of shit that was.

But Gary wouldn't tell Birch, nor the board of his opinion.

One of the girls sitting in front of him turned around and winked. She raised her left hand and dug it into her royal blue hair, curling it around her hand. Her mischievous blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards into a grin. "Hey Gary," she spoke, in a low husky tone, "there's a party at my place this Friday night. You are going to be there, right?"

Her name was Dawn. She was a fine looking girl, with a slender waistline and a decent sized rack on her. She was fairly confident, but quite sensitive – one negative comment and the girl would become a mess. But Gary had no intentions of hurting Dawn… not yet anyway. He gave her his trademark smirk, and lifted his eyebrows up suggestively then brought them back down just as fast. "Of course I will. I'd never turn down an offer from a beautiful girl like you."

She giggled, blushing profusely. "Just don't tell Barry I invited you alright? He's already upset because he thinks I was with Lucas last weekend." She shrugged her shoulders casually. "Like I would sleep with Lucas." Rolling her eyes upwards, she sighed heavily. "He thinks I like him though; keeps buying me stuff… no wonder Barry is suspicious."

"You're a naughty girl," Gary said, although his tone was laced with humour and interest. "You're going to make him broke." It wasn't a bad scheme though sucking up to the gullible fooling and using his money.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't care about his feelings."

"Dawn!" Birch snapped, glaring at the girl.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Gary nodded. Dawn turned back around to face the board. Without Dawn to distract him, Gary looked at the board. His eyes glazed over the words. His head started to pound. He winced, bringing a hand to his forehead. Birch's voice was giving him a headache. As much as he respected the guy, he certainly was a boring teacher. "Fuck, I need some entertainment." He scanned the room looking for something amusing, but found nothing.

The classroom walls were covered in posters of historical war events and the hard wood bookshelves full of thick textbooks about modern warfare. Although Gary liked picking fights with people, he hated reading about violence. He preferred moving pictures. Preferably ones with a hot girl in it too but that was unlikely. Distracted by his thoughts, Gary was oblivious to the teacher staring at him.

"Gary Oak!"

Gary snapped out of his thoughts and glanced sharply at his teacher. "What?"

Birch frowned. "Yes Mister Birch is the correct way to address me, Gary."

Several pairs of eyes locked on Gary with interest wondering how he would react. "Sorry Mister Birch."

"Don't let me catch you drifting off again."

His tone was stern and Gary knew better than to argue. He resigned himself to defeat and tried to watch the notes on the board. It was proving to be quite a challenge however. If only he wasn't so boring... he thought. When Birch turned his back to write down more notes, Gary glanced around the room examining his fellow classmates. His eyes were drawn to the front of the class. A spare seat. It could only mean one thing. The school nerd was late.

And who exactly was that school nerd? The title belonged to a feisty red-headed girl called Misty. Ah, my entertainment has arrived, he thought to himself. "Now, I want all of you to pair up with another student and answer the questions in your textbooks." The sound of textbooks opening and page flicking filled the room. Students turned to face their neighbours. "No, you must stand up and move around the class and work with someone you wouldn't normally work with," Birch added.

Some students sighed and moved slowly, whilst the more eager people rushed around the room making eye contact with the ones they wanted. Soon, everyone was partnered – except for Gary. No one wanted to work with him because he was difficult to work with. "I don't have a partner Birch," Gary said.

"You can pair up with..." His eyes scanned the room before landing on the spare seat, "Misty! Where is Misty?" Usually the girl was on time. In fact, she was known to arrive half an hour before class even started! She was certainly a dedicated student and her absence was missed. Misty was one of his few students that he actually liked because she was committed to learning.

Just then the door opened. A girl with red pigtails, pale white skin and bright green eyes stood at the entrance panting heavily. In her arms she held her notebook, textbook and a pencil case. "Sorry I'm late Mister Birch. I had a meeting with the student council."

"Speak of the Devil," Gary muttered. "Oh well, at least my fun has arrived," he added in a low whisper. He wondered what he could do to make her feel uneasy.

Birch nodded. "It's alright Misty, you are excused. We're working in pairs this lesson and answering the questions in the textbook. You'll have to partner up with Gary."

Her eyes widened. "Gary?" She darted her eyes in the direction of Gary. Gary wagged his eyebrows and gave her a thumbs up. "You can't be serious," she added dejectedly.

Birch gave her a sympathetic gaze and shrugged. "You are the only student brave enough to pair up with Gary." Gary snickered. He took that as a compliment.

Misty's shoulders sagged. "I understand." She walked away from Birch and sat down next to Gary, slamming her books on the table.

"Aw what's wrong Misty? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Gary teased, grinning at her. "Well, it wasn't my bed so maybe that explains why you're in such a crabby mood."

She glanced up from her books and glared at him. "What are you, five?" she remarked. Gary pretended to make baby noises, only succeeding in angering her more. She felt her blood boil. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath allowing herself to calm down. He wasn't worth the trouble.

Gary moved his chair closer to Misty and saw her tense. He smirked, and moved his chair even closer, invading her personal space. She felt the hair on his arm brush up against hers. "Don't you know the school rules? Keep your hands, feet and other objects to yourself," she said, moving her arm away feeling disgusted.

Gary reacted immediately, clamping his hand on her arm. Surprised by the sudden movement, her pencil fell out of her hand and rolled a few centimetres to the right. "What's wrong Misty? Never been this close to a man before?" he mocked, enjoying the repulsion in her eyes. "Or is it because you don't like me?"

Forcing a bitter laugh, Misty grabbed her pencil and pulled her arm from Gary's grip. "What is there to like?"

He placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "I can feel my heart breaking," he said, in an overdramatic tone. "Your words hurt me Mist."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh I forgot, only your loving _boyfriend _can call you Mist." He pulled away from Misty, and moved his chair back behind his desk. "You know _Mist-y, _Ash is probably busy pashing Brock in the janitor's closet."

That caught her attention. She snapped her head in his direction, her eyes glowing with rage. "What nonsense is that? Ash and I are _not _dating."

Gary nodded. "I'm sorry, I apologize," he said sincerely. The girl looked at him, trying to determine whether or not he was being sincere. His smirk widened. "Even a Smiley Dick wouldn't dare lay their hands on a filthy freak like you."

She picked up her pencil and stabbed Gary with the tip. Fortunately, it was blunt, but Gary alerted the teacher anyway. "Mister Birch! Misty stabbed me with her pencil!" He faked a hurt groan and touched his wound tenderly.

Misty's mouth dropped open in shock. "There's not even a mark you big baby."

A low snicker escaped Gary's lips. "I'm very sensitive, don't you know?" Birch sighed, stood up from his chair and walked towards the bickering pair. Gary spoke first, not allowing Misty a chance to explain herself. "We were talking about the questions and Misty stabbed me."

"What? He lies!"

"Misty, please let Gary speak."

Misty's mouth dropped open in protest, but thought against it. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "She's very violent Birch, I think she needs anger management classes."

Their arguing was beginning to get on Birch's nerves. Students had stopped their work to watch. "Outside, both of you. Now!" he snapped.

.

Because I like consistency, I'm keeping all chapters around the same length – I know they may seem a little 'short', but that's how it's going to be. It also means you won't have to wait a few months for me to update. Reviews are much appreciated : ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
